To Become A Divine Idol
by Sweet Candy180
Summary: Aoi Tsubasa has always been wanting to become an idol since she was ten because her parents couldnt become divine idols. But after three years of no presence of the PriTicket, Aoi's hopes were gone, until she found some idol's PriTicket which had to be returned, and at that time, Aoi's PriTicket finally arrives!With friendship and adventure, can Aoi become a Divine Idol?REvieW pls.
1. Wait, I Became An Idol(?)!

_Three years ago..._

 _"Mama! Mama! Look!" A little girl calls out to her mother excitedly as she pointed to a big screen showing the famous idol unit Saints performing their song on live television. As she pointed, the chorus of the song came up and the little girl danced to it, with the biggest smile on her face._

 _"Make it! Doki doki suru toki muteki desho!~"_

 _"Make up! Kira kira mirai de kimari desho!~"_

 _Her mother smiled to her happy child and said to her,"I too, was an idol before, Aoi."The word 'idol', attracted her daughter and the girl named Aoi stopped to listen to her mother. The mother chuckled to see her daughters's actions, she just had to tell the little one about it. "i was 13 when I first got my PriTicket. At first, I was very confused. It was because I didn't know what a PriTicket was!" Aoi and her mother laughed together. "So, because I was curious, I went to my friend and because she was knowledgable about every single thing in the world!... Well, mostly." she continued. "She said that it was a PriTicket, meaningt he ticket that I could enter the world of Prism Paradise with!"_

 _"Prism Paradise? What's that, mama?" Aoi asked with such curiousity. Her mother's story is getting interesting!_

 _"Prism Paradise is a short term for PriPara, Aoi-chan. When that time comes for a girl/boy, a PriTicket would appear!The world of PriPara is the world of dancing, singing and fashion. It's a dream any girl would want to have! After my friend said that, I, of course, began to be interested and went for it! I started out as a Student Class. It was kinda hard because I had no coach nor teammate, but it's a good thing I found this very pretty girl with the name Nagisa and her coachman,Lion-kun , who helped me out!"_

 _"Nagisa? Huh? That name sounds like..." Aoi paused to think as she slowly turned to..._

 _"Yup! It was your papa, Aoi!" Her father surprised her. Aoi was shocked._

 _"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH?! PAPA WAS AN IDOL?!"Aoi shouted. Yes, it was cool that your mom was an idol, but your dad?! What?!_

 _Her father laughed. "Yes, Aoi-chan. I was an idol too. I actually didn't expect myself to have a PriTicket, but when I did, I just went for it!I had the name of a girl, so nobody suspected a thing!" Her father explained proudly. "Your papa was also a Top Idol, too you know?" He added._

 _Aoi showed a judgamental face. "Eh...? Nobody suspected...? Are you sure...? Then how did you meet mama?"_

 _Her mother decided to answer. "Well, after your father and me teamed up, we formed an idol unit called Plus+XMinus-! Your father was the positive one, and I was the negative one!" Her mother chuckled which made Aoi weirded out. "Anywho, even though we became best friends, we never got to know each other in real life!"_

 _"That's because papa was scared that your mama would be weirded out if she knew that a BOY was interested in idol activity!" Her father stated. Aoi sighed._

 _"And so, we never did meet in real life." Her mother stated sadly. Aoi tilted her head in confusion._

 _"Wait, didn't you get married?" Aoi asked in curiousity._

 _Her parents both smiled at each other and at Aoi._

 _At some point, they met each other in real life by accidentally bumping into each on the way back home and both their PriTickets fell. Her mother's PriTicket fell out from her pocket and her father's PriTicket fell out from his school bag. The both of them saw the tickets and recognised the idols on those tickets._

 _"Nagisa-chan?!"_

 _"Haruka-chan?!"_

 _Despite that, Haruka, Aoi's mother, fell in love with Nagisa and Nagisa also fell in love with Haruka; both in first sight._

 _"Oh... the classic bump-into-each-other?" Aoi thought. Aoi was kinda happy that her parents both met each other. Aoi wanted to become an idol too, not only to find her true love, but also to become the best idol in PriPara! Which reminds her... "Mama, did you and Papa both became the best idols in PriPara?" Aoi asked them._

 _Her parents both smiled sadly, and said. "Aoi-chan, even though we became Top Idols, we couldn't become Divine Idols..."_

 _"Divine Idols?" Aoi was curious again._

 _"Divine Idols are PriPara's number one rank. To become a Divine Idol, you must become the best in every way; dancing, singing and fashion! Your father and I couldn't become idols because our studies kind of got in the way... So we had to stop our idol activity."_

 _Aoi was shocked again."Eh!? Mama and papa only stopped being idols only to continue your studies?! That's boring!"_

 _Her father chuckled. "Well yeah, it was. But if we didn't continued our studies, we can't have a real job or make a family. And we also can't have you and Diane!" Her father said._

 _Aoi pouted. Then an idea popped out of her head. "I've got it!" She faced the television screen showing the Saints still performing and pointed at them and said, "I'll become an idol when I get my PriTicket! And someday, I'll become a Divine Idol when I get the PriTicket! I'll become the best for mama and papa!" Aoi vowed. Her parents chuckled at the sight of their daughter. "Oh! And I'll also make new friends!_

 **~Pripara~**

 _And that was how Aoi's vow to become an idol began. But..._

 _Three years now..._

It was a splendid, and wonderful day.

A girl with short, bob cut blue hair walked towards the Paprika Private Academy building wearing large contact glasses. Wearing a yellow v-neck sweater with pink stripes on the sleeves with a white dress shirt under, a pink tie too and a blue checkered skirt, along with white socks and brown loafers. Her blue, dull eyes faced towards the building as she walked towards the building with an expressionless face.

"Aoi!~ Good morning!" A cheerful voice called out to the said name. Aoi turned around with no surprise to see a girl with brown hair, tied into two buns and wearing the same school uniform as her. "Aoi-chan! Aoi-chan! You won't believe what happened to me yesterday!" The girl said happily to her best friend, Aoi.

"...what is it, Suno?" Aoi, said boredly, as they both started to walk together towards the school building.

"Did you know? Did you know?!IwasjustwakinguptomyregularSundaymorningandwasabouttogoforawalkattheparkwithmydogRonaldoandthenIdidsowhenIwenttotheparkIbroughtmydogandlethimrestandplayforawhileasIwasreadingabookandthensuddenlyIsawsomethingsparkleinmybagandatfirstIthought'IsitjustthereflectionofmyeyesBUTNOOOOOItwasaPriTicket!" Suno said excitedly and squealed.

She took out her PriTicket and showed it to Aoi with excitement. "See! See! SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!? AREN'T YOU HAPPY FOR ME?!" Suno aked her with excitement.

Aoi nodded and continued to walk to school. Suno was confused. And then something struck her. ' _Oh, no. OH NO. Oh nononononononono!What have I done?!_ ' Suno thought to herself as she gulped. Aoi doesn't like PriPara-related stuff!

Let me explain. After the three years ago vow, Aoi has been really worked up on getting a PriTicket, causing her to wait everyday. But almost everyday seemed like nothing, because she has not retrieved her PriTicket yet until to this day. Aoi's now 13 and she has given up on PriPara. Despite being told to be patient, Aoi just gave up and never had any interests about PriPara ever again.

When they reached the school gate, another voice called out to them. "Aoi-san! Good morning!" A male voice. The two girls both turned to where it came from and it was from Rei Sonozaki, a male middle school student of Paprika Private Academy. He had brushed-back blonde hair and green eyes and was also wearing his male school uniform. He waved to them with a charming smile.

Aoi began to blush and turn away as it would be embarassing if anyone saw her, an expressionless girl, to be blushing only because she saw her crush waving to her.

As Rei walked over to the two girls, he was blocked by a group of fangirls of his. "Rei-sama! Rei-sama! Good morning!" "Rei-sama! Here's my love letter for you!~" "Rei-sama you still look handsome today!~" And many more compliments coming from his fans and in the end, he was dragged into the school building first by the group.

"Oh, my, that's quite sad to see your crush about to go say hi to you and then leaving with his fangirls. *sighs* If only you'd been more emotional, he could realise your romantic, lovey dovey feelings towa-GWAAAH!?" Suno was cut off mid-sentence by Aoi's punches of embarassment.

"S-Shut up!" Aoi immediately walked towards the school building and again, was stopped when she heard the sound of another group cheering and squealing some one else's name.

"Sophie-sama!~"

Oh, it was Houjou Sophie, a middle school student of Aoi's school and an amazing idol. She's really famous for her 'cool' personality. "Uwah... Sophie-sama is still so cool!" Suno commented. She took out her PriTicket and sighed dreamily. "Now that I have my own PriTicket, maybe I can meet with Sophie not only at school, but at PriPara!~ Wah!~ I'm so lucky!" Suno said so excitedly but immediately stopped when she remembered that Aoi, her best friend, doesn't like idols. It also means that Aoi is the only one not mesmerized by Sophie's charm. "A-Aoi! I-I'm so sorry for saying like that infront of you!" Suno apologized.

Aoi was silent for a while and just showed a sad smile to Suno. "It's alright. It's not like I'll get my own PriTicket. I don't even care, even if I do get my own PriTicket. It'll just disturb my studies." Aoi stated and continued to walk to class.

Suno sighed as she rubbed her punched nose. ' _Man... I hope she doesn't regret that..._ ' She thought as she walked into her class too.

 **~Classtime~**

lol no She's the same class as Mirei Minami

 **~Recess~**

lol no

 **~After School~**

Aoi began to walk herself back home, just as usual. There was just nothing different. School, homework, studies, nothing. She had no interest in PriPara too because of that. She stopped her footsteps and saw the sunset in front of her. ' _Speaking of it, papa and mama didn't reach their dream to become Divine Idols because of their studies..._ ' She stared into the distance and thought for a while.

' _Why am I studying so hard? Isn't studying why mama and papa stopped becoming idols? Why am I focusing on the thing that stopped my parents' dreams?_ ' Those thoughts kept messing her head with no answers. Without her noticing, she accidentally stepped on something. She looked down and saw what she didn't think it was.

Two PriTickets.

But surely, it wasn't hers. She crouched down and took one of it for investigation and it was definitely not hers. It belonged to an idol whose name was Reina - a Pop Idol. The girl on the cards had blonde, wavy long hair and iridescent green eyes. Reina was also wearing a very stylish outfit. Why should she be surprised by this? Well, whatever it is, she wasn't at all surprised and knew it was like that. She continued her walking. But Aoi couldn't just leave the PriTickets on the ground. Aoi sighed, and took it, as she walked to the one location she never wanted to step into.

PriPara.

As she walked into the place called Prism Stone,the entrance of PriPara, a certain brunette with red glasses greeted her.

"Welcome to Prism Stone!" Meganee greeted happily to Aoi.

Aoi's expressionless face stiffens when she sees all the clothes in Prism Stone. ' Wait... I have to have a PriTicket to go through here... but I don't have one... what if Iask this lady to hand these over to the owner...?' Aoi thought. "Um... I'm here to bring these PriTickets back to the owner, but I don't have a PriTicket, so can you give this to her?" Aoi asked.

"Oh, really?" Meganee took the PriTicket to see whose it was and said after giving it back to Aoi, "Ooh, Reina's PriTickets? Well I saw her enter through the gate a while ago... And I heard you say that if I can help pass it to her? I'm sorry, but I can't seem to help you by that. Only the other staff are able, but they're not here. So, it looks like you have to go to Pripara instead!" Meganee dragged Aoi by the hand and lead her to the PriPara entrance.

"W-Wait, I told you already! I don't have a PriTicket!" Aoi said.

Meganee stopped and turned to Aoi with a smile. She took one of the PriTickets and stated, "Did you know that you can also use one of someone else's PriTickets to enter PriPara?" Meganee said as she closed one eye and placed her finger on her lips. "Ssh... It's a secret..." Meganee said. "You'll only be borrowing, and so another PriTicket will arrive for the owner's 'borrowed' PriTicket. Fair, right?"

Aoi sweat dropped. ' _Huh... Looks like PriPara has it's secrets... oh well, I do want to give back this PriTicket back to its owner..._ ' Aoi thought. As she held the PriTicket she 'borrowed', it slowly transformed into a PriTicket Aoi would have. She was impressed. "Wow..." She couldn't believe it, her very own PriTicket!... Well, she didn't own it but... oh well.

"Come and follow me, miss!" Meganee invited.

"E-Eh? W-Wait!"

Meganee then went to her counter and typed a few things in her computer. "Hm... You are..." Meganee said as she scanned for Aoi's brand type with her red glasses. "Ooh! I recommend you a pop and cool type of brand! I think the brand that would go great with you is Hyper DreamZ!" Meganee stated. "That will be your stage brand from now on, Aoi-chan!"

"A-ah... yeah..." Aoi was still confused.

"Why don't you enter the world of PriPara now that you have your own PriTicket and brand cleared?" Meganee said as she brought Aoi to the entrance of PriPara.

Aoi just followed her. 'Ugh... how did I get into this kind of trouble...?' Aoi thought as she sighed. Her expressionless face is getting bored as Meganee told her how to enter the world of PriPara.

"Just put your PriTicket into the scanner. This will handle your registration to the world of PriPara." Meganee instrusted.

Because Aoi had to give back the PriTicket back to this Reina girl, she had to do it. She scanned her PriTicket as she was included into a transformation.

After her transformation, Aoi looked into the mirror and was surprised to see a different person. Her short blue bob cut hair became long and wavy and was as long until her elbow. Her glasses disappeared and turned into a small blue, gothic hat as she wore a whit shirt under her dark blue stylish jacket that has a blue bow tied to it and blue shorts and black belt to match it up. She also wore dark blue gothic boots as her foot wear.

"What the... I'm... Is it... me..?" Aoi asked as she looked at herself in the mirror. She realized her glasses were gone and she was able to see everything clearly. "Wow! This is so cool!" Aoi squealed happily and her expressionless face disappeared immediately. 'So this is how PriPara is, right? Wah... Am I... Am I able to perform on stage now?!' Aoi thought as she looked at her self. Aoi immediately remembered her vow that she made with her parents.

 _I'll become an idol when I get my PriTicket! And someday, I'll become a Divine Idol when I get the PriTicket! I'll become the best for mama and papa!"_

But then Aoi also remembered her main purpose into entering PriPara. That kind of made her lose her energy. "Well, if that's all, I'll be going to find her." Aoi said to the outside Meganee as she walked into PriPara.

"Sure! Have fun!"

 **~Pripara~**

"AAAHH!" A scream of a girl could be heard in PriPara. "Why isn't my Spring Deluxe Pearl Coord PriTicket here-kii?! Why does this always happen to me-kii?!" A girl with blonde, wavy long hair and iridescent green eyes cried out. She was panicking as she searched into her PriTicket bag.

"Reina! Aren't you done picking your PriTicket Coord yet?!" A monkey mascot immediately scolded the said girl's name. "Misaki and I are waiting you know! Saru!" Saru, the monkey mascot coach said angrily.

Reina turned to Saru with teary eyes and said, "But! But! My PriTicket-kii! I can't do anything right-kii!" Reina cried and ran out from the dressing room.

"REINAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Reina ran out from the building and ran into PriPara. "Waah-kii! I'm such an idiot-kii! Why would I accidentally drop my newest PriTicket-kii?! And now I have to go find it- KYAA-KII!" Reina stopped as she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Ouch... "

"Ow-kii..."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you. I wasn't actually looking."Aoi said apologetically to Reina. Aoi was focused on finding the owner of the PriTicket that she didn't focus in front of her. Aoi then saw the girl in front of her, Reina, and she looked exactly like the one in the PriTicket. "Wait a minute... are you Reina?" Aoi asked her.

"Eh-kii? Yes-kii! What's wron- KIIIIIIIIIII!~" Reina squealed in delight when she saw a PriTicket being held by Aoi. "My PriTicket-kii!" Reina squealed happily as took the PriTicket from Aoi's hands. "Where did you find it-kii?" Reina asked Aoi.

"E-eh?Um... when I was walking myself back from school and then I found two PriTi-" Aoi paused then facepalmed. Something reminded Aoi. Aoi is inside PriPara right now because she used one of the Pri Tickets!

"What's wrong-kii?" Reina asked again.

Aoi started to sweat nervously. She has to explain that she used one of Reina's PriTickets to enter the world of PriPara, but without getting yelled at. Because Aoi has never been yelled at before, she's confused whether to tell her or not. But because she has the good student self who always screams at her on the inside, she just had to tell her. "A-actually, I used one of your PriTickets so that it can become mine, so that I can enter PriPara." Aoi bowed apologetically. "I'm really sorry, Reina..."

Reina tilted her head in confusion. "Huh? My PriTickets? But... I just lost one of my PriTickets only... I didn't lose two...?" Reina stated to Aoi.

"Eh?" Aoi's head popped up. Wait... if Reina said she only lost two... Does that mean...? Before Aoi wanted to ask, Reina cut her off mid-sentence.

"Oh! Maybe you want to tell me that you want to join my idol team unit? Well why didn't you say so?~ My team does need a third member!" Reina suddenly said and took Aoi's hand while she dragged her back to her dressing room. Without realizing anything, Aoi finally realized that she was invited to join an idol group after finishing what she came here for.

Reina and Aoi arrived back at Reina's dressing room with an angry mascot monkey and a frowning pink haired girl. "REINA! How dare you leave the room just like that-saru?! And who is that girl beside you-saru?!" The monkey-like mascot named Saru angrily scolded Reina.

Reina whimpered and smiled nervously as she showed her PriTicket. "Look-kii! I have my PriTicket again-kii! And this girl found it for me-kii! Say hello to her, cause' she'll be our new member-kii!" Reina said happily as she hugged Aoi. Aoi blushed in embarassment because of that.

"So? Does that mean she's your excuse that your late, Reina? *sighs* You're really hard to handle." The pink haired girl beside Saru stated. She has been silent for a while and had to speak up. She walked towards Aoi and narrowed her eyes as she scanned Aoi. "Heh, a rookie, huh." She turned to Reina. "You could've gotten a better one, Reina. Man, Student Class idols are useless, should've gotten a Debut Class."

The girl had pink hair which was tied up into a puffy ponytail and had dark pink eyes. She was also wearing a pink, puffy dress which was a long as her mid thighs with ribbons all over the dress and a few pink large beads. Maybe she was a Lovely Type of Idol.

Aoi's veins popped up. She's getting really angry because of what that girl said. 'This girl... She's really getting on my nerves!' Aoi thought . Because she couldn't stand it, Aoi defended herself. "Oh really?! I didn't even came here to become an idol! And you know what?! I HATE PRIPARA! Good day!" Aoi shouted angrily as she walked out of the dressing room and slammed the door.

The three of them in the room were silent from shock until Reina broke the silence with a complaint. "Misaki-chan-kii! Why did you do that-kii?! We almost had a third member you know-kii?!" Reina yelled out as she went outside to chase Aoi. Misaki showed a face of boredom.

Aoi ran away and stopped as she ran out of breath. She went to a nearby seat and rested there for a while. 'What's her problem? Like hell I want to join an idol unit! I have to study, and I also have to do my homework too! I just came here only to give Reina her PriTicket.' Aoi stood up and started walking out towards the exit. 'That's right!I just came here to give back what was dropped. Now I should just be on my way.' Aoi thought as kept walking.

"Mirei-san! Mirei-san! You've dropped your PriTicket bag! Mirei-san!" A sudden loud voice was heard by Aoi. She turned around to see a girl with two long ponytails with the colour purple, and was wearing a lovely type of outfit. It was Laala. But Aoi didn't know who she was.

'Ugh... her voice is too loud...What if I go and help her find that Mirei-person so she can just shut up?' Aoi immediately stopped her walking and turned towards Laala. She walked towards her and Laala immediately realized.

"Ah, can you help me please? I need to find this idol named Mirei, because she dropped her PriTicket bag..." Laala said. She was really hoping some help from someone because almost everyone avoided Laala.

Aoi sighed. "Sure, just what does this Mirei person look like?" Aoi asked Laala. Laala showed her the PriTicket of the idol Mirei and Aoi nodded. "Why don't you follow me, I think I've seen her somewhere." She was lying. She's never seen an idol named Mirei. Speaking of Mirei, Mirei's name is exactly the Head Disciplinarian's name; Mirei Minami (which is her).

"Really?! Thanks! This is actually my first time to be in PriPara, so it's kinda hard..." Laala said as she sweat dropped. "I'm Laala Manaka! What's your name?"

"Aoi Tsubasa. But you can call me Aoi." Aoi said with a small smile."This is also my first time in PriPara too, you know?"

"Eh...? Really? You already look like an idol already to me!" Laala looked at Aoi's outit and said, "You look cool, but at the same time cute!" Laala complimeted happily.

Aoi began to blush. "S-Shut up..." And tried to hide her embarassed face. "You yourself look like an idol too."

"Really? N-No way! I-I wouldn't become an idol... I just came here only to give Mirei-san back her PriTicket bag. I-I mean... I only talk really loud, but whenever it's singing, I just become shy and quiet about it." Laala blushed.

"Heh... that's quite ironic. Usually people who have loud voices and shy personalities become great people if they come out of their shell." Aoi looked to her front. "And even if you do become an idol, maybe you'll become the best one."

"...Y-You really think so?" Laala asked.

"I know so." They both smiled. "Come on, we have to focus on finding that Mirei person." Aoi scanned through the area until she was bumped into another mascot.

"Watch where you're going-kuma!" He yelled.

Aoi glared at Kuma as she said, "Well it's not my fault you're small."

"Grrr! What did you say-kuma?!" Kuma shouted in anger.

Laala went in between their argument. "Now, now..." as she laughed nervously.

Suddenly, a girl with the similar hairstyle as the PriTicket Laala was holding suddenly came. " What's wrong-pri?" It was Mirei.

"Ah! Mirei-san!" Laala said loudly as she looked at the PriTicket she was holding. "Um... this! I came here to give you back your PriTicket bag!" Laala handed the bag towards Mirei.

"Thanks-pri! I couldn't do anything without it-pri!" Mirei took the bag and gave the cutest smile she could give.

"Well, if that's all, Laala and I are leaving now." Aoi said suddenly as she turned around with her hands in her pockets and expressionless face as she walked towards the exit .

"But-pri! I can't enter the audition without a partner-pri. Please-pri!" Mirei grabbed both Laala's and Aoi's hand as she pleaded with the cutest eyes. "Please-pri! I've been practicing my whole entire life for this-pri! And if I can't participate-pri... I'll... I'll..." Mirei started to tear up as she showed her cute eyes. Laala seemed to have taken effect.

"Ueh... Ah... Caspisce!" Laala said happily as she showed her stance.

"Thank goodness-pri!" Mirei turned to Aoi. "Will you join too-pri?" Mirei asked Aoi.

Aoi sighed but before she could say anything she was pulled by someone from behind who shouted at Mirei, "No way-kii! She's taken-kii!" It was Reina. Looks like Reina had found Aoi. "She's already in my team-kii!" Reina stuck her tongue out towards Mirei.

"Oi, Reina. You don't even know her name. How can she join us if she doesn't tell us her name?" Misaki suddenly said as she walked over to them with her hands on her hips and Saru flying beside her. "And you too, acting all childish by running away from that dressing room. I was just testing you if you could become a member of our team." Misaki said to Aoi as Misaki rubbed the back of her head.

Aoi pouted and turned away.

"Oh-pri? You have your own team-pri? Wow-pri! You can go to Shining Future Idol Grand Prix already with three members-pri!" Mirei said happily.

"Come on-kii! Let's go and register for the Fresh Idol Live-kii!" Reina said as she dashed towards the PriPara building with Aoi.

"Ah! You're right-pri! Let's go-pri!" Mirei said as she dragged Laala and Kuma to the building too.

Saru follows them and then realizes that Misaki is still standing there. "Misaki-saru? Why aren't coming-saru?" Saru asked.

Misaki clicked her tongue. ' _That girl... I'll make her regret ever coming to PriPara!_ ' Misaki thought. Misaki turned to Saru and smiled, "Nothing's wrong!~ I just don't feel like singing, that's all." Misaki stated as she followed the other girls. "I'll just go and check on them. Furthermore, the Fresh Idol Live is only for newbies like that girl and Reina. I'm already a Debut Class, so I don't need to join it."

"Is that so-saru?"

 **~Pripara~**

The announcement for registration for the Fresh Idol Live will be closing soon so the girls try to hurry up and get there before they head into another room. Another announcement reveals that entry number six, Pretty App will be performing, so the girls stand before a bunch of screens and watch.

'W...Why am I here?! I was about to leave, and now I'm going to perform on stage?! The heck?!' Aoi began to panic. She doesn't know how to sing, or dance! Oh no!

Reina turned to Aoi and was about to say something when she saw Aoi getting panicked. "Ara-kii? Is this your first time-kii?" Reina asked Aoi.

Aoi's veins popped out. "OF COURSE IT IS! WHY WOULD I BE HERE IF I KNOW THAT I'M NEW?!" Aoi shouted to Reina in anger.

Reina whimpered in fear. "I'm sowwy-kii..."

Laala heard their conversation. Laala went to Aoi and said, "Aoi-san, don't that harsh..."

Aoi sighed. "I just... Can't believe that I've finally become an idol..." Aoi watched one of the screens and said, "When I was a kid, I've always wanted to become an idol, so that I can reached my parents's dream to become a Divine Idol." Aoi smiled.

"Your parents-pri? Don't you mean your mother's-pri?" Mirei suddenly asked.

Aoi sweatdropped, "Oh, yeah... I haven't told you yet..." Aoi began to tell. "My father was also an idol." Aoi said with a small smile

Silence... The whole room heard what Aoi said.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH?! Your father was also and idol?" The whole room screamed as they imagined a grown man wearing a girls dress and showing a cute (but manly) pose. They shivered at the thought.

Aoi nodded. "Yup, even I was shocked. But, no matter what gender you are, you can become an idol!" Aoi said. She realized people were staring at her in shock, and Aoi said angrily, "W-What are you looking at?!" with an embarassed face.

Reina smiled at Aoi. Reina hugged Aoi with a big smile on her face. "And this is why she's my teammate-kii!~"

Aoi's face flushed in red again. "W-What are you doing?! L-Let go of me!"

"Laala! It's time-pri!" Mirei said as she dragged Laala.

Aoi saw Laala and said, "Good luck!"

They gain their microphones and appear. At first Laala is very shocked by this, but she decides to give it her all and sings with Mirei. Everyone is quickly captivated by Laala and her singing and they use Making Drama before using their Cyalume Change.

Aoi was amazed with Laala's voice. ' _N-No way... I can't go up to that!_ ' Aoi thought. Reina realized that and held her hand.

"It's going to be okay. You know the dance and song to one of Saints' songs, right?" Reina asked. Aoi nodded and with that said, it was Reina's and Aoi's turn to perform on stage.

They gain their microphones and appear on stage. The music starts and Reina starts to dance while Aoi still is frozen with her negative thoughts. _'W-What if I... can't sing...? What if I can't dance? What if... I fail...?'_ Aoi didn't know what to do. And then she remembered her vow.

 _"I'll become an idol when I get my PriTicket! And someday, I'll become a Divine Idol when I get the PriTicket! I'll become the best for mama and papa!"_

Aoi breathed in and out. And she sang.

 **Oshare na ano ko mane suru yori~**

 **jibunrashisa ga ichiban desho~**

 **Haato no kagayaki kanjita nara**

 **risou sagashi ni dekakeyou**

' _I...I'm singing and dancing! It feels great_!'

Almost everyone in the audience stood frozen again to hear Aoi's voice. They never heard a voice so melodious!

 **Fueteku omoide zenbu**

 **paki to hanbunko de**

 **tomodachi konpurito shiyou**

Misaki in the audience was strucked by Aoi's voice. ' _This girl... could it be...?!'_

 _'Another Prism Voice user?_!'

 **Make it! doki doki suru toki muteki desho**

 **Make up! kira kira mirai de kimari desho**

 **yume wa mou yume janai**

 **dare datte kanaerareru**

 **Puripara puriparadise!**

After the song ended, the two girls returned from their stage and went outside where they both went to get new PriTickets. "Aoi, everytime we do a performance, we'll get new PriTickets, you know-kii!" Reina said happily. "You've now officially become a Shining Student-kii!" Reina stated.

"You also have your own PriTicket bag and the PriPara pass-saru! You can use it just like a cell phone-saru!" Saru suddenly appeared next to Reina with the said items. "Here-saru!" Saru gave the items to Aoi.

Aoi took them with a smile. "T-thanks!"

Misaki walked towards them and said, "Congratulations, Reina! That performance was cool!" Misaki took out her PriTicket and said, "Let's trade, Reina!"

"Sure-kii!" Reina took out her PriTicket and snapped it as she traded it with Misaki.

Suddenly a group of girls came towards them. "Aoi-san! Your performance was amazing!" A girl said to them.

Aoi blushed. "T-Thanks..." And she remembered what Misaki and Reina did with their PriTickets. She took out her PriTicket and asked her, "Do you want to trade PriTickets?"

The girl smiled widely, "Sure!" And she took out her PriTicket as she snapped it and traded it with Aoi. "My name's Yurika! I'm now a big fan of yours, Aoi!" Yurika smiled.

"Yurika? That's a pretty name for a cute girl!" Aoi complimented. Yurika smiled again.

Saru looked at Aoi's personality and thought, ' _Uwaah-saru! Aoi has a great personality and the Prism Voice too-saru! Maybe, with Aoi, this team unit might be able to reach the number one, rank, Divine Idols-saru!_ ' Saru went to Aoi and asked, "Aoi, would you like to join this idol team unit-saru? With you around, we might be able to become PriPara's top unit, and become Divine Idols-saru! What do you say-saru?"

Aoi's face brighten up like never before. ' _Divine Idols?! I can reach mama and papa's dream! I'll do it!_ ' Aoi thought. "I'll do it! Thanks for making me join your idol unit!"

~Pripara~

After doing the PriPara unit ceremony, the idol team unit name had to be changed. They were all in the dressing room thinking of a new name. Which gave a lot of trouble for Misaki. Misaki sighed. "Do we really need to change our team name? What about the name ^Orange^? It has the 'O' from Aoi, 'A' from the three of us, and 'R, E,N' from Reina, and 'G' is for girls! See? We don't have to change it!" Misaki said angrily to Saru.

"You're right-saru. But the team name ^Orange^ also came from your colour types. The colour orange needs to be made with red/pink and yellow! Aoi's colour type is blue, and blue is the opposite of orange-saru!" Saru corrected. Misaki sighed.

"I know-kii! Why don't we use letters from names-kii? 'A' from Aoi, 'R' from Reina and 'M' for Misaki-kii! We'll become ARM-kii!" Reina suggested.

"ARM? Maybe you're right, Reina! We should become a team name ARM, because arms are useful for everyone!" Misaki cheered Reina.

"I know right-kii?"

Aoi sweat dropped. Naming a team after an arm? ABSOLUTELY WEIRD! HOW ON EARTH WAS SHE EVER GOING TO FIX THIS? ...wait... Earth...? Suddenly Aoi began to think while the two girls where talking about how fun the name of the team was.

"Oh oh oh! But we can also name is RAM! Ram is zodiac animal, and it's my zodiac; Aries!" Misaki suggested too. Reina also supported for the name while Saru began sweat dropping of how stupid the two of them were.

Suddenly, Aoi slammed her hands on the table which made everyone shocked. "I know! How about... MARs? M is for Misaki, A is for Aoi, R is for Reina. And the 's' is the plural for us girls!" Aoi suggested lastly.

Misaki showed a judgamental face. "And why should we be named after the planet Mars?" Misaki was getting on her nerves because of this Aoi girl stealing not only the spotlight today, but also stealing Reina's interests.

"The planet Mars is next to Earth, which also means that it might be the next Earth because of its possibilities. Mars is also a very special planet too!" Aoi explained. Thanks to her intelligent head, she's able to give good reasons too!

Before Misaki was about to protest but Reina cut her off mid sentence. "Sure-kii! That sounds cool-kii! I like space-related stuff too-kii! And maybe we can do something with that name as our Making Drama-kii!" Reina agreed.

"If that's all, then our team name, will be MARs-Saru!" Saru said and officially, their team name was announced.

 **~Pripara~**

 **NOTE: no, the name MARs was unintentional, I accidentally typed it in cause the original won't make any sense. Thanks for reading! Update RARELY! Maybe... monthly...? Or... annually...? I have school, mkay?!**


	2. Mermaid Festa and Team Leader!

**Hi! Here's a little bit of facts I'm gonna put...**

 **1) Aoi's voice is Maki from Love Live. Reina's voice is Nico from Love Live. And Misaki's voice is Eri from Love Live. Yes all from Love Live.**

 **2) I'm gonna put BiBi's (a small idol unit of Love Live's) songs as MAR's's.**

 **3) This Fanfiction's timeline is different with the series' timeline.**

Aoi walked to school but with a different expresiion. She was smiling. After coming home from PriPara yesterday, she couldn't stop smiling with happiness. her parents questioned her and she answered that she had entered PriPara as an idol. Her parents were happy for her and supported her to become a Divine Idol. Aoi walked into school entrance and greeted Mirei Minami, the head disciplinarian, happily.

"Good morning, Inchou!" Which weirde Mirei a bit. Where did the expressionless Aoi go? Who in the world is this girl? Is thismy classmate? Aoi continued walking and saw her best friend, Suno. She quickly ran towards Suno and greeted her. "Good morning, Suno! How are you?" Suno was shocked too by her friend's sudden change. Before Suno was about to say anything, Gloria Ookanda, the headmistress of Paprika Private Academy, shouted.

"I smell an elementary student's PriTicket! Show it to me!" Every elementary student panicked. The middle school students are allowed to have PriTickets, but elementary students aren't. Just then, Aoi saw an elementary student with a small pink ponytail hairstyle running away and suddenly tripped as her PriTicket fell.

Aoi immediately ran, without Gloria noticing, towards the little girl and said to her, "I'll take are of your PriTicket for you. Go and run back to class, and I'll give this back to you after school." The girl nodded and did what she was told as Aoi helped to take her PriTicket. Aoi placed it in her bag and stood up as she walked back towards Suno. Gloria Ookanda was already done confiscating almost all of the elementary students' PriTickets.

Suno's jaw dropped when she saw Aoi help an elementary student hide her PriTicket. "Yo, Aoi! What happened?! You're becoming kind and cheerful for some reason! You're not you, Aoi!" Suno commented. Aoi nervously laughed at Suno's comment. Suno tried to guess. "Hmm... Did Rei ask you out on a date? Did you go see your favorite actor? Did you eat your favorite cake, Red Velvet?!" Aoi shook her head at Suno's guess. "Then, what?"

Aoi didn't tell her. Suno sighed in defeat. Then, as they were walking to class, they heard a few students from the other class gossipping. "Hey, did you hear that there's new idols in PriPara named Aoi and Laala? Laala is so cute and cheerful and Aoi was so cool! Their voices were amazing too!" "I know right? I bet she could beat Sophie's coolness with her new vibe!" The two girls giggled as they entered their class.

Aoi gulped and sweatdropped. Those girls from the other class were gossiping about her! Aoi turned away to pretend not to listen. "Wow! I didn't know there was an idol that cool until people start gossiping about her!Right, Aoi?" Suno turned to her friend. Suno flinched when she suddenly felt that her best friend's aura had suddenly turned into a gloomy aura as Aoi showed Suno an expressionless, but grumpy, look. Suno suddenly remembered. 'Oh wait! I forgot that Aoi doesn't like PriPara!' Suno thought with a scared look on her face.

But the real reason Aoi was grumpy was because Aoi had to keep her expression straight and not let Suno or anybod notice that 'Aoi' is her! Aoi turned to Suno slowly and said, "Come on, Suno. It's time to get to class." Aoi slowly walked into her class as Suno followed her from behind. Class then began.

 **Recess... lol no**

 **After school...**

Aoi waited infront of the school entrance. She asked Suno to go back home first because Aoi had to wait for someone. And it was of course, the elementary student with the pink small ponytail. She promised to the girl that she's give the PriTicket back to her after Aoi helped to hide the PriTicket for her. Coincidentally, the said girl came dashing towards Aoi with a smile on her face. Aoi too smiled back at her as the girl approached her.

"Thanks a lot, Senpai!" The girl said as Aoi gave her PriTicket back. The girl took the PriTicket back with a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness you helped me, Senpai. If the headmistress took my PriTicket, I wouldn't been able to do my performance today with my idol team unit!" The girl put her PriTicket in her bag.

Aoi then remembered that she also had a live today with her idol team unit, MAR's. Aoi smiled at the girl. "Well, if that's all, I should be on my way now. I too have a live at PriPara." Aoi turned around. The girl's face brightened up to hear Aoi's statement.

"Then let's go together! I'm also an idol, and I'm going to go to PriPara too!" The girl stated. Aoi gulped. It's not that Aoi doesn't want to go to PriPara with the girl, it's just that she doesn't want the girl to know that the new cool idol named Aoi, is her. "By the way, my name's Misaki Sonozaki! Nice to meet you!" Misaki introduced herself.

Aoi sighed and smiled to the girl. "I'm Aoi. Aoi Tsubasa, class 1-A."

"Wow! You're the same class as my big brother!" Misaki said happily.

"Who?"

Suddenly, Aoi and Misaki heard footsteps walking towards them at he said, "Misaki! It's time for you to go to PriPara." It was Rei. Misaki smiled happily as she walked towards Rei and Aoi's face immediately turned red the moment she saw her crush, Rei Sonozaki. "Oh? Aoi! I thought you'd gone home already!" He smiled at her as Aoi's heart skipped a beat.

"Onii-chan!" Misaki said happily as she hugged her big brother. "Onii-chan! Aoi-senpai helped me hide my PriTicket for me! She helped me a lot!" Misaki ponted to Aoi. Rei smiled again.

"Thanks, Aoi!" Aoi's heart couldn't take it anymore. It exploded in happiness and Aoi's face became as red as a beetroot. She then remembered her live at PriPara and turned around towards the exit. "Wait, Aoi!" Rei called. Aoi's heart skipped a beat again. Rei walked towards Aoi and asked her, "Misaki is going to go to Pripara, and I have a lot of work that Miss Yukine gave me because I'm class president, so I can't accompany Misaki. So can you... um... help me send her to PriPara?" Rei shot Aoi the most cutest face ever and Aoi almost fainted. Aoi nodded. "Great! Then I'll be going now!"Rei waved to them as he walked away.

Misaki smiled at Aoi. "Thanks, Aoi! Let's go!" Misaki took Aoi's hand and they both made their way to PriPara. "Hey, speaking of Aoi, your name is just like an idol I know." Aoi almost tripped. Misaki's talking about her! "But, I don't like her." Aoi jolted a bot as she was shocked to hear Misaki's statement. "I'm in the same idol unit as her, and she keeps taking all of my best friend's attention! I mean, she can't steal my best friend's attention!" Misaki complained and Aoi sweat dropped. Misaki then turned to smile at Aoi. "But I like you, Aoi! You're more nicer and prettier than her! I wouldn't forgive myself if I hated you!"

Aoi then realized something. In her team, MAR's, there's a member named Misaki. And that Misaki hates her. While Misaki Sonozaki looks like a smaller version of Misaki in her team! So... In conclusion... Aoi froze. Misaki. It's MISAKI. They arrived at PriPara.

Misaki turned to Aoi. "Hey, why don't you join my team? Maybe you can switch places with the 'Aoi' I hate, because our team name, MAR's, using the first letter of our names! And your name is just like Aoi's! Plus, you're an idol, which makes it easier! Whaddya say?" They entered Prism Stone.

They approached the scanning area. Aoi took out her PriTicket and said, "Misaki. I can enter your team. But there's only one problem." She scanned her PriTicket.

Misaki smiled widely. "And what's that?" Misaki scanned her PriTicket too.

Aoi's hair then turned long and her glassess turned into a small gothic blue hat placed on her right side of her head as she wore the Cool Sky March Coord. ( **I'll be using real PriPara coords, okay? But I won't be following the brand cause imma badass! If you dont wanna read the description of clothing, go and search for it.** ) A sky-blue jacket with white and gold lining around the collar, arms, shoulders, and cuff. Attached to each shoulder is a golden fringe, while an emblem is drawn on the left arm. The cuff is a gold camo print with white roses drawn on it to match the coloring on the center of the torso. Sewn to the torso are six gold buttons, along with a yellow and white rose ornament with a gold crown on top of it, attached to a gold and white four-tail bow. A matching gold and white piece of material is draped over the right shoulder. A sky-blue skirt with piped lines of white and gold adorning it. At each of the four sections of skirt is gold camo print with a rose design coloring it. Six gold buttons are sewn down the front of the skirt. Comes with two loose gold belts with a three-layer piece of material with gold camo print. Tall Sky-blue boots with gold bottom and heel. The cuff is white and gold with gold camo print beneath it. Sewn to the back is a four-petal ribbon of white and gold striping.

Misaki's ponytail became long too. She then wore her Silky Pink Swan Coord. A fancy pink tank top made of white feathers with a light fuchsia, feathery-shaped material on each side of the chest. On this are fancy, metallic pink pieces. Comes with sleeves that follow the shape and styling, with the metallic pink pieces stretching along the entire arm. Comes with a fluffy white feather neck piece. A pink skirt with a fuchsia band and layers of white feathers sticking out from the bottom. Wrapping around the front from the back are two layers of white feathers, the secondary layer being much bigger. White ballerina-style pumps with ribbon that crosses over the foot and ties around the ankle, where the ribbon rests behind it. Comes with fuchsia to pale pink glittering gradient stockings with fancy fuchsia designs on the outer leg.

After they transformed, they both looked at each other. Misaki's eyes widen and Aoi sighed. "Surprise? I'm Aoi, the one you just talked about with the other Aoi?" Aoi nervously laughed.

Misaki froze. The 'Aoi' she was talking about to the Aoi she liked, was the 'Aoi' she hated. Misaki couldn't believe her eyes. How can it be?! Aoi and 'Aoi' are both different! Aoi has short hair, wears glasses, and has an expressionless personality while the 'Aoi' she hated, kept stealing her best friend's attention! Misaki was in a full dilemma. Shoul she hate the Aoi who is the 'Aoi', or should she befriend 'Aoi' like how she befriended Aoi? Misaki wants to hate her, but Misaki herself said she wouldn't forgive herself if she hated Aoi! And Aoi also helped her save her PriTicket! Misaki was so confused, that she started to cry. Her cries were so loud, it attracted a few idols in PriPara.

The girls started to gossip about Aoi about how she treated Misaki and some ignored while some looked angry at Aoi."Hey! Did you just bully Misaki-chan or something?" The other idols angered her. Aoi gulped and sweat dropped. Misaki started to cry even louder, that she suddenly stopped; and fainted. All the girls gasped at the scene. Then, a flying mascot flew to the scene at full speed. It was Saru. Saru was shocked to see Misaki on the ground, fainting. He immediately turned to find a Meganee and shouted, "Please bring her to one of our backstages, please-saru!"

"Alright!" The Meganees brought Misaki to one of the backstages that Saru said. Saru sighed in relief but at the same time embarassed because other idols had to see Misaki's actions. He then realized Aoi who was standing there, dumbfounded.

"Guess you didn't know Misaki cries and faints when she's stuck in a dilema huh-saru?" Saru asked Aoi. Aoi nodded immediately. Saru sighed again. "She does that. I heard it's because she's an elementary school student-saru? Huh, didn't know some things happen because of age-saru." Saru answered. Aoi sweatdropped at the comment. Suddenly, she saw an idol in yello running towards them. It was Reina.

She was wearing her Heart Jewel Dandelion Coord. A pale yellow blouse with frilly material sticking out from the bottom, matching the material that sticks out of the cuff and collar. The torso is piped by custard-yellow with three, tiny orange gem heart buttons and a single trail of hearts on each side of the torso. The lapel is filled with orange glitter, while the collar is entirely composed of white material with a thin glittering orange piped line and bow attached to a big orange gem heart held on a gold piece. On top of the heart is a pair of gold angel wings. Orange tulle sticks out of the top of the collar to match the strap on each shoulder cuff. Comes with a pale yellow cuff for each wrist lined by white frills. A two-layer skirt. The top is yellow with a single line of orange around the band and a glittering orange lining on the bottom, attached to a white piece of ruffled material. Tied around this layer is a thick orange glittering ribbon held by an orange gem heart on a gold heart piece with gold wings attached. The second layer is pale yellow with a white design that has a dark orange bow on each point. Pale yellow boots with two orange glittering bows on the top, below a single piece of custard-yellow frills. The bottom is a chunk-wedge of custard. Comes with white socks with messy-ruffled cuff with a piece of pale yellow material sticking out of it. A glittering orange ribbon ties below each cuff.

"Hello-kii!"Reina greeted happily as she approached Saru and Aoi. She then saw Misaki being carried into the PriPara ambulance and her cheerful face immediately turned into a face of worry. "What's wrong with Misaki-kii?! Did she get caught up in a dilemma again-kii?!" Reina asked in worry and Aoi immediately felt guilty. Before Aoi could tell Reina the truth, Saru cut Aoi's sentence.

"Don't worry, Reina-saru. Misaki was in a dilemma because she couldn't choose between the bubblegum flavoured ice-cream and the peanut butter flavoured ice-cream-saru!" Saru lied. He turned to Aoi and winked. Aoi understood and nodded. Saru turned back to Reina. "Come on-saru. You three have a performance coming up soon-saru. I even got a new song for you three-saru." Saru flew towards the backstage that Misaki was. He turned to Aoi. "You also have to do your best, Aoi-saru."

Aoi sweat dropped but nodded in agreement. As the two girls walked, Aoi then turned to Reina, who was frowning. "Reina, are you okay?" Aoi asked Reina. Reina came back to realization and turned to Aoi and smiled nervously at her.

"Y-Yeah-kii! I-It's just that... Misaki hasn't been in good condition..." Reina trailed off. Aoi was confused and raised her left eyebrow. Reina realized what she was about to say and immediately changed the topic. "A-Anyway! What do you think that new song's going to be about-kii? I hope it's catchy-kii!" Reina smiled. Aoi knows it's a fake smile, but Aoi had to go along with it and smiled back.

At the backstage...

Reina and Aoi both stared down at the sleeping Misaki in front of them. The three of them were in backstage. "Do you think she'll be okay?" Aoi asked. Reina nodded.

"This happens almost all the time-kii! Well, not ALL the time..." Reina sweatdropped and nervously laughed. Saru then flew into the room carrying a stack of wet towels and placed them on the table nearby. Aoi stared at Saru's actions. Saru wiped his sweat with his small hands and took one of the towels as he squeezed the extra water and flew to Misaki as he placed it on her forehead. Reina smiled. Saru also took a nearby blanket and placed it on Misaki. "Thanks, Saru-kii." Reina thanked him. Saru sighed in relief.

"It's alright-saru. As your manager, I have to do my best to take care of the three of you like youre my children-saru." The monkey manager stated and Aoi was touched to hear that. Saru felt embarassed and coughed. "A-Anyway, while Misaki rests, why don't you two practise the song-saru? I already placed it in your PriPass, so you two can listen to it-saru." Saru suggested. The two girls nodded and exited the room to practise.

Reina and Aoi both listened to song, entitled Mermaid Festa. When the song ended, Reina smiled and enjoyed the song. She turned to ask for Aoi's opinion of the song, but paused when she saw Aoi's reaction. She was blushing and cupping both her cheeks. "T-T-T-T-T-That's the song we're g-gonna sing?! That's so embarassing!" Aoi covered her face. The song was about romance and it was kinda steamy. Aoi could not believe that her team, including her, are about to sing the song entitled Mermaid Festa!

"Huh-kii? Are you sure-kii? That song sounds wonderful and romantic-kii!" Reina commented and sighed dreamily, Reina always had a thing for love songs. That's why Reina liked the song. Reina stood up and played the song again. "Come on-kii! We have to practise for our live-kii!" As the song played, Reina practised hard and wonderfully. Aoi was amazed to see Reina's spirit and also joined in too. They sang the song and danced with glee.

Misaki then finally healed herself and went to the practise room to see her other team members practising. Misaki saw both of the girls' spirits when they sang and danced. Especially Aoi. 'Her Prism Voice... It's so...strong!' Misaki became pumped up and didn't wanted to lose to Aoi, and joined in the practise. Aoi and Reina realized that and smiled and they continued to practise and with smiles and laughter.

Saru, who was looking at the distance, smiled. 'I'm sure... MAR's will become Divine Idols-saru!'

 **~PriPara~**

"So, that's how the Making Drama I made will be. Got that?" Misaki asked. Aoi and Reina both nodded. "Good, then we're all set!" Misaki, Reina and Aoi walked towards the scanning area before it's their turn for their live. Misaki then faced Aoi. "Aoi." with a smile. Aoi sweatdropped.

"Y-Yes?" Misaki held both of Aoi's hand with shocked Aoi a bit.

"Let's do our best!" Misaki smiled and Aoi nodded and smiled too.

"Hey-kii! I'm in this team too, you know-kii!" Reina complained as Aoi and Misaki giggled. FInally, it was MAR's time to perform. The three of the girl took out their PriTickets with new Coords to scan them.

Misaki wore her Fifteen Mermaid Coord. A sequin dress of fuchsia, pale red, and peach. Lining the top of the chest are a row of pearls with pale peach pleated material and a chain of purple beads. Below the chest is a silk red ribbon that ties into a bow, while further down are two pearl chains. Attached to the front left corner are white seashells and seaweed of turqoise and yellow. From there, the rest of the skirt is visible; a multi-layered white pleat skirt divided by piping of pale red sequins and chains of pearls. On the back is a giant pale peach bow with pearls all over it. Her shoes, peach sequin heels with a giant yellow stone surrounded by a single pearl on each side. On the heel are long, fish tail fin translucent shaped material of fuchsia, black, red, and white.

Aoi wore her Night Mermaid Coord. A sequin dress top that is a gradience of sky blue, deep blue, and navy-blue. Below the chest is a black ribbon tied into a bow, while ruffled sequins of navy blue line the top with a blue beaded necklace attached. On the left hip rests three shells; two white and one very pale blue. Seaweed of peach and green are attached to this ornament. On the back is a big, light indigo wispy bow with dark cyan lining and three cyan bead trails circling it. The skirt is a navy pleat shown in many layers and sections divided by very thin, glittering black lined ruffles. Multiple sky blue bead chains are all over the skirt. Her shoes, blue sequin heels with a giant black stone surrounded by a single pearl on each side. On the heel are long, fish tail fin translucent shaped material of violet, black, turquiose, and white.

Reina wore her Fairy Mermaid Coord. A fancy sequin dress that consists of a bright light green to green gradience with the material bunched slightly. Lining the chest is shimmering pale blue pleated material with a row of pearls and a chain of gold connected to it. While below the chest is a vibrant green ribbon tied into a bow. Beneath it is an accessory of white and pale blue seashells, and coral of violet and blue, along with two rows of pearl chains. The skirt portion is composed of many white ruffles lined with green and many chains of pearls. On the back is a big, light teal ribbon tied into a bow with many pearls all over it. Her shoes, yellow sequin heels with a giant white stone surrounded by a single pearl on each side. On the heel are long, fish tail fin translucent shaped material of yellow, black, gold, and white.

The three of them grabbed their mics and began to sing, Mermaid Festa.

 _ **No, tomenaide anata kara atsukunare**_

 _ **「Mada yume o miteru no adokenai yume」**_

 _ **Mimi ni sasayaitara**_

 _ **Me wo tojite tameiki anata no sei yo**_

 _ **Umi ni tokeru Muunraito abite**_

 _ **Tobikomu mae no itoshisa wa**_

"The Prism Voice..." A mysterious girl with green braided hair and wearing a pink dress whispered.

 _ **Tsutae tari shinai… hi-mi-tsu**_

"...it's so bright and sparkly..."

 _ **Hanaseba awa to naru you na watashi wa ningyo na no**_

 _ **Nami ga tsurete kita**_

 _ **Natsu no koi wa nidoto konai setsunai Fesuta**_

 _ **Nami to odorukara**_

 _ **Hageshiku narashite yo oto no mahou kotoshi no Fesuta**_

 _ **Douyou shiteru no? kinchou shiteru no?**_

 _ **Nandaka wakaru furi muitara wakaru**_

 _ **Anata kara atsukunare**_

" _Making Drama! Switch On!_ "

Infront of Misaki and Reina, were two pictures of Aoi. The real Aoi, and the idol form of Aoi. They were both confused and suddenly Misaki chose the real Aoi, while Reina chose the idol form of Aoi. Aoi then appeared right before them and giggled as she took both their hands and jumped to sky. " _Miracle Splash Party Day!~_ "

 _ **Nami ga tsurete kita**_

 _ **Natsu no koi wa nidoto konai setsunai Fesuta**_

 _ **Nami to odorukara**_

 _ **Hageshiku narashite yo oto no mahou kotoshi no Fesuta**_

 _ **Douyou shiteru no? kinchou shiteru no?**_

 _ **Nandaka wakaru furi muitara wakaru**_

 _ **Narashite yo natsu no koi narashite yo**_

 _ **No, tomenaide anata kara atsukunare**_

Their performance ended and their fans immediately cheered their loudest until the three of them ranked up their idol ranks. Reina and Misaki became Hottest Idols, but then for some reason, Aoi's rank that was stilla Student rank and was supposed to be Hatchling Idol, suddenly jumped to Verge of Big Break, the rank before Debut Class. Saru, Reina and Misaki were shocked to hear that. The girl with green hair was shocked too, but it didn't show that much. "The Prism Voice... it's... so strong...stronger...than mine." The girl whispered.

They exited the stage and before Aoi could congratulate the three of them, Misaki held Aoi's shoulders and shook her. "Aoi! You have to become this team's leader!" Misaki announced to Aoi. Aoi was confused. Reina nodded. "Don't you even know what you just did?!" Misaki asked Aoi angrily. Aoi was scared and quickly shook her head. She doesn't know what's happening. "You've skipped ranks! That's incredible! I've never seen anyone who can skip ranks so fast!" Misaki said.

Aoi titled her head. "E-Eh? R-Really?" She blushed.

Reina nodded. "Yup-kii! That's why you should become this team's leader-kii!" Reina agreed. Having a member that can skip ranks, that's too cool! Saru who was watching from a distance had his jawdropped. He was thinking about how can a newbie like Aoi jump a few ranks?! That doesn't make any sense! How can Aoi be this good?!

Aoi sighed. "A-Alright... I-I'll be the team leader..." Aoi shyly said and Reina and Misaki cheered happily. Misaki took out her PriTicket and snapped it. Aoi realized that and snapped hers. Aoi traded her Priticket with Misaki, and vice versa.

"Your journey to become a Divine Idol, has just begun, Aoi..."


	3. Chances For Aoi!

_**Nami ga tsurete kita! Natsu no koi wa nidoto konai setsunai-**_ Aoi's singing was cut off mid sentence when Saru, her coach mascot, yelled.

"No-saru! That's not how you should treat your voice-saru! Your Prism Voice won't improve by just regular singing-saru!" Saru scolded Aoi. He wanted to train Aoi's Prism Voice so that she can sing better than before. "Your Prism Voice can't go to waste-saru! Did you know that Manaka Laala also has the Prism Voice too - saru? You've to be better than Laala-saru!" Saru scolded again. He was getting angry as a monkey. Funny thing is, he is.

"But... I don't want to become rivals with Laala! She's my friend!" Aoi said. Reina and Misaki who were practicing their dance movess paused to smile at Aoi's kindness. "I mean... she's just 12! I can't be mean to a twelve year old!"

ANIME FALL

"So what-saru? Age doesn't matter-saru! Talent is what matters the most-saru! Saru... I have to be strict to handle you three... I wish I could be like Unicorn-saru. She only has one idol to manage, and that idol is improving really fast-saru!" Saru complained.

Misaki snapped her fingers. "Faruru Bokerdole, right? Man, she's incredible as how she looks!" Misaki stated happily. Reina stopped practicing and nodded happily. "I heard rumours that Faruru was a descendant from the Prism World to help the PriPara idols get even more motivated to become idols! But that obviously isn't true." Misaki added.

"A descendant from Prism World? Cool! What if it's true?" Aoi asked. A descendant from the Prism World? If that was true, then no wonder Faruru is incredible! But... who exactly is this Faruru? "Hey, does anybody have her performance recorded? I wanna see!" Aoi stated with full of curiousity.

Reina took out her PriPass and showed one of Faruru's performances; Love-Week Old (0-week old) to Aoi.

" _ **Once upon a time, mukashi mukashi,**_

 _ **sorai negai,ohanashi..."**_

"This is how Faruru looks like-kii..." Aoi watched the whole performance with focused eyes and was amazed with it. Everything was perfect. Her voice, her outfit, her song, her dance moves and especially her Making Drama! It was so perfect, Aoi slipped something out off her tongue.

"... _a princess_..." Aoi whispered and the two other girls heard Aoi as they giggled. Aoi turned to Saru with determination and asked, "How do we beat her?" Saru's eyes both widen. Even Misaki's and Reina's.

"Beat her-saru?! You can't beat the holy idol, Faruru-saru! Further more, you're just a Student Rank idol-saru!" Saru protested. "The only way you can at least get better, is by doing solo performances and get more likes by your fans! And by conclusion, you need to get a rank as close as hers-saru!" Saru suggested.

Aoi paused. She thought for a while.' _I really do want to become a Divine Idol, and based on what my teacher once said, '_ _ **To be the best, is to beat the rest!"**_ _'_ Aoi decided. She turned her head to Saru. "Saru-san! You said that I have to raise my rank to become at least a Debut Class, right? Bring it on!" Aoi said as she started singing the song clearer and melodiously.

The other three all stared at Aoi with shock because of Aoi's determination. Misaki stared more focusedly on Aoi as Misaki's eyes sparkled. "Aoi's Prism Voice... it's so pretty..." But it was not fully matured yet. Misaki knew that. But just because Aoi has the Prism Voice, doesn't mean she'll lose to Aoi! Misaki then practiced her dance moves and Reina followed her too.

Saru sighed in relief as he saw the three idols he's managing are all working hard.

 **~PriPara~**

 **Outside Pripara**

So that's what Aoi did. She kept practising so that she could reach her goal. She kept doing lives too! Almost everyday, she would work hard to become a Divine Idol. But now she'll have to start small as a Debut Idol. After school, she would immediately finish her homework and rush to PriPara. While she was rushing to PriPara, she accidentally bumped into someone, which cause them both drop their Pritickets. "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry!" Aoi apologised as she fixened her glasses.

The girl just smiled at her. "It's all right. I, too, wasn't looking where I was going either..." She nervously laughed. Aoi then saw the girl's PriTicket and took it so she could give it back to the girl, and the girl did the same for Aoi. But the moment they took each other's PriTickets, they saw the idols on it and gasped. They looked at each other, then at the PriTickets and then back at each other.

"Aoi?!"

"Yurika?!"

Yurika squealed in delight. "I didn't know i'd get to see you again, Aoi! Furthermore, outside PriPara!" Yurika stated happily. "And I didn't know you wore glasses!" Yurika commented. Aoi rubbed the back of her head and laughed nervously. "Hehe... Oh! I need to go to PriPara now!" Aoi said as she took her PriTicket with a thank you and gave Yurika her PriTicket. She turned to the direction of PriPara and started walking towards it. She then stopped as she remembered that Yurika was also an idol. She turned to see Yurika who was walking at the opposite direction Pripara. " Don't you want to go to PriPara too, Yurika?"

Yurika also stopped. She turned to Aoi with a sad face. She looked down. "I... I can't..."

Aoi flinched. "W-What do you mean... you can't? You have a PriTicket, don't you?" Aoi asked slowly.

Yurika sighed. "Ever since I became an idol, my grades have been down lately. My mid-term exams are around the corner, so for the meantime, I can't become an idol." Yurika tried to hold back her tears. "My parents told me I should stop being an idol. Even worst, they told me to throw the PriTicket away. Now I'm on my way to my tuition centre in Parajuku." Yurika sighed again as she turned to opposite direction of PriPara. Yurika let go of her PriTicket and let it fall on the ground. "You can take my PriTicket or throw it away." She started walking, "But I won't behaving it." And never turned back.

Aoi stood there, frozen. ' _No.. It isn't PriPara's fault! PriPara...Pripara...'_ Aoi wanted to protest but Yurika was also right. She remembered Mirei's grades and they were perfectly fine. But that was because Mirei isa genius from the start and is head disciplinarian. Laala and Misaki both have average scores, while Aoi also had perfect scores. PriPara didn't do anything to our exam grades. But how come Yurika can't handle her studies? Aoi then was interrupted byt the thought of her performance. She arrived at PriPara and transformed.

She went to one of the Meganees. "Meganee, are all of the PriPara Tv screens almost everywhere? Including a tuition centre?" Aoi asked her.

Meganee smiled. "Yes! But only one tuition centre which is at Parajuku station! Would you like the system to turn on the big screen over there?" Meganee suggested and Aoi nodded. "Alright! I'll do a little adjustments and..." Meganee typed a few codes into the computer and with the sound of a "BEEP!" It was done! Aoi immediately went to the scanning area to scan her PriTicket coord. Coord. She grabbed her mic and stood on stage as everyone cheered for her. Including Misaki, Reina and Saru who were at the audience. Aoi wanted to give a speech.

Yurika, who was walking towards the tuition centre, saw the big screen near Parajuku saw Aoi. "Aoi-san?!" Yurika shouted in shock as she stared at Aoi's appearance.

"Hello, everyone! My name is Aoi. Before singing, I wanna give a speech to a dear fan of mine. Please hear me out, alright?" Aoi smiled. "Yurika, can you hear me? I want to tell you something. If being an idol is what makes you happy, then go for it! You don't have to hesitate. If you're worried about your grades, and your idol reputation, try your best to manage both! You have to make everyone proud of you. Your family, friends and also your fans! Think about both their and your feelings! That way, no matter what ever you do, you succeed in everything!"Aoi smiled. "I present to you, Mermaid Festa!"

 **Mermaid Festa Vol. 1 (Maki Version)**

 _ **No, tomenaide anata kara atsukunare**_

 _ **Mada yume o miteru no adokenai yume**_

 _ **Mimi ni sasayaitara**_

 _ **Me wo tojite tameiki anata no sei yo**_

 _ **Umi ni tokeru Muunraito abite**_

"Aoi... thanks to you... I understand now..." Yurika was writing the answers of her revision at her tuition centre as she thought that.

 _ **Tobikomu mae no itoshisa wa**_

 _ **Tsutae tari shinai… hi-mi-tsu**_

 _ **Hanaseba awa to naru you na watashi wa ningyo na no**_

"I'll do my best!"

 _ **Nami ga tsurete kita**_

 _ **Natsu no koi wa nidoto konai setsunai Fesuta**_

 _ **Nami to odorukara**_

 _ **Hageshiku narashite yo oto no mahou kotoshi no Fesuta**_

"Making Drama! Switch on!"

It's in the middle of the sea. Aoi's leg was caught on a few strains of seaweed. Aoi tried to free herself, and never gave up. Finally, she succeeds and swims freely in the sea. She jumps out off the ocean with freedom and smiles.

"Freedom Splash!"

"Cyaclume Change!

 _ **Douyou shiteru no? kinchou shiteru no?**_

 _ **Nandaka wakaru furi muitara wakaru**_

 _ **Narashite yo natsu no koi narashite yo**_

 _ **No, tomenaide anata kara atsukunare**_

"Prism Voice... it's so sparkly..." A girl with green braided hair said in a robotic tone as she smiles.

The song ended and that performance gave an amazing amount of likes froms Aoi's fans. Aoi finally ranked up to be a Debut Idol! Misaki, Reina and Saru cheered to see Aoi finally rank up. As Aoi exited the stage, she expected to see a group of girls wanting to trade PriTickets, but instead, she saw the idol she wanted to beat.

Faruru Bokerdole and her coach mascot, Unicorn.

"Hello, Aoi." Unicorn said with a strict tone. She was looking quite fed up. Aoi gulped. Faruru was looking happy as she stared at Aoi. Aoi realized that and smiled too. Unicorn was ignored, and she said, "Aren't you going to say hello too?"

Aoi flinched. "A-Ah! You're right! Sorry! Um... H-hi!" Aoi blushed in embarassment as she waved at the both of them. Unicorn sighed and face palmed.

"Unicorn. Faruru wants to sing with Aoi." Faruru stated. Aoi flinched again. The holy idol, Faruru Bokerdole, wants to with Aoi?! That's!

"W-What?! I can't just sing with you! I just ranked up and I'm not that experienced in this PriPara activity!" Aoi stuttered and again, blushed in embarassment.

"So it's a no, then? Well, that's good. Our job here is done, then." Unicorn stated as she flew towards the exit.

"Wait. Faruru wants to sing with Aoi." Faruru was wanted to sing with Aoi no matter what. "Aoi."

Aoi gulped. Deep in Aoi's heart, she wants to sing with Faruru too, but not now nor tomorrow. After having a discussion with her team, that is. Aoi sighed and said, "Alright, I'll sing with you Faruru." Unicorn paused and turned to Aoi and whispered a 'what'. "But I'll be the one to decide when we will asked to me to sing with you, so I have the right to choose when to sing, alright?" Aoi said.

"What?! That's outrageous! What if Faruru is busy and then you want to sing with her then?!" Unicorn protested but the both of them ignored Unicorn.

Faruru gave a small smile. "Caspice" She gave the pose that Laala does and left with Unicorn grumbling. Aoi froze. Why did Faruru copy the pose that Laala always does? Despite that, Aoi just accepted one of her rival's requests to sing and sighed at the thought. She walked out of the back stage to go to her team. _'I hope Yurika saw that live_!'

Aoi went backstage where her idol team unit was. When she opened the door, she was surprised by Reina who tackled her the moment Aoi opened the door. "Congrats for ranking up to be Debut Class-kii!" Reina finally said happily as she hugged Aoi. Misaki and Saru too congratulated her. Aoi stood up after Reina let go and smiled to them.

"Thanks guys. I couldn't have done it without all your support." Aoi thanked them. She finally debuted as a Debut Class. But she still has a long way to go before beating Faruru. Wait... Faruru? Oh yeah! "Oh... and guys...? I've got something to tell you... "Aoi hesitated. She was worried about her teammates reactions. But she had to tell, because they were showing faces of worriedness. "...Faruru Bokerdole invited me to sing with her one day." Aoi finally said.

First, everyone was shocked. They kept asking about how and why did Faruru invite Aoi and how they kept asking that it's impossible that a famous idol would ask Aoi, a rookie idol, to sing together. Whatever they said, they just can't believe that Faruru invited Aoi. Just then, Saru remembered something. He turned to the worried-looking Aoi. "Aoi, try singing a bit-saru." Saru asked Aoi to sing. Aoi was quiet, and the obeyed. Aoi then sang and Misaki's eyes widen as she heard Aoi's voice.

"Aoi! You're Prism Voice! It improved!" Misaki told Aoi. Aoi stopped singing as she screamed out,

"W-What?! What do you mean it improved?" Aoi was getting confused.

"I knew it-saru. It's almost the same level as a Divine Idol-saru!" Saru announced. Everyone was shocked. The same level as a Divine Idol?! That's impossible! "It might be because your Prism Voice is more... trained-saru. Tell me, Aoi-saru. Have you been trained to sing when you were young-saru?" Saru asked. Aoi pondered for bit and remembered.

"Nobody trained me, but my dad always sang melodiously, that he thought me how to sing that way. So basically, I got used to singing with how my dad sang." Aoi answered.

"What's your father's name?"

"Nagisa Hoshizora. Yeah, I know his name is too female, but you get the point. Despite being a male, he still looks a bit like a girl. Until sometimes my friends thought my dad was my mom!" Aoi laughed as she remembered that incident.

Reina then remembered that Aoi once said that her parents were idols, especially her father. Reina turned to Aoi and wanted to take full proof. "Aoi-kii. Could it be that your father was one of the famous Top Idols in PriPara once-kii? Was he using the sub-name, 'Nagisa'-kii?" Reina asked.

Aoi's eyes widen. "How did you know?! Well, my father was once an idol in PriPara, and he told me that he was a Top idol before he quitted becoming an idol." Aoi answered with a smile.

Misaki and Saru's jaw dropped. "N-N-N-Nagisa?! One of the idols that improved faster because of her Prism Voice?!" Misaki shouted. "N-No way! That can't be true! The owner of the most matured Prism Voice can't be a boy!" Misaki screamed as she covered her face because she couldn't believe what she heard. She turned to Aoi with a terrified face, "Please... tell me you're lying..."

Aoi took out a picture of her parents and showed it to them. "Could this be proof?" It clearly showed a picture of Aoi's parents. In the picture, it was Nagisa and Haruka (Aoi's mom) in their idol forms. Clearly, the cutest one was Nagisa. Misaki felt as if her soul was taken away. The idol that Misaki watched when she was a little girl (besides Saints) and admired was a BOY? Those species that had an elephant?! (If you know what I mean). Everyone was practically screaming in the backstage room. Even Saru. Aoi stood there with a blank face. "So... do you let me sing with Faruru?" The screaming stopped as they three of them turned to Aoi with a judgemental face. They blinked and they immediately started laughing which made Aoi sweat drop. "W-What's so funny?"

"You! You're asking for permission!" Misaki wiped the tears of her laughter and continued laughing. "You don't need to ask for our permission so you can sing with Faruru! You just have to tell us and we'll let you!" Misaki stopped laughing as she was out of breath.

Aoi gulped and nodded. Seems like we got the team leader's permission. Oh yeah.. speaking of team leaders..."Hey, Misaki? Who's this team's leader?" And suddenly after that question was pooped out, everyone froze with awkward smiles on their faces.

' _Now you say that, we don't actually know!_ '

You see, because Misaki and Reina were a duo team, they never thought of having a team leader cause it seemed unnecessary. Misaki and Reina then said simultaneously, "Of course the leader is..."

"Reina" Misaki said.

"Aoi-kii." Reina then said.

"Misaki-saru!" Saru butted in.

Aoi silenced herself. "Really?" She gave a look of judgement. Aoi sighed. "So? Who is it, then?" Misaki grumbled and it was followed by Reina and Saru.

"Why don't you become the leader-kii? Yeah-kii! You have the Prism Voice, you've ranked up to Debut Class, you got invited to sing with Faruru, you're the daughter of the famous Nagisa Hoshizora, your name is this team name is in the middle, 'A' is the first letter of the alphabet, and finally, you're the most famous between the three of us-kii!" Reina suggested as she ran out of breath.

Aoi froze. She's the most famous in her team? "How can that be?"

"Your aura-kii!" Reina stated. "Your aura is extremely cool, that you're as cool as Hojou Sophie-kii! Or maybe, even cooler!" Reina added.

Aoi blushed. "A-Are you sure my aura is cooler than Sophie's? I think I'm just a regular idol..." A few strains of Aoi's hair slided on her shoulder, and because it was a nuiscance, she flipped her hair and the aura that Aoi had was so cool that Reina melted.

"S-s-s-so cool-kii!" Reina melted.

Aoi blushed even redder than before. "I-I just flipped my hair to the side becaus eit was in the way..."

Misaki stared at the both of them with a dead pan look. "Here we go..." Misaki facepalmed. Misaki then thought to herself. ' _Maybe...Aoi will be a Divine Idol faster than us! We have to keep up with her!_ '

 **~PriPara~**

Aoi was on her way to PriPara's exit when she was stopped by the sound of running footsteps behind. She turned to the source of the sound and her eyes widen as she smiled. "Yurika!"

Yurika ran towards Aoi with a smile and approached with a smile. "Aoi! Because of you, my parents allowed me to go to PriPara!" Yurika stated happily. "As long as I keep going to my tuition classes that is." Yurika laughed nervously and Aoi chuckled. "But I'm really glad I can enter PriPara again. And it's all thanks to you!" Yurika did her signature pose which was similar with Sailor Moon's pose. "May the stars and planets bless M.A.R.'s!" Yurika smiled and Aoi thanked her. Yurika turned to the opposite of the PriPara exit and said, "Well, now I'll be going to my team unit now. Good luck, Aoi!" Yurika waved to Aoi as she ran towards her team members.

Aoi waved back and continued walking towards the exit feeling good and wanted to have a rest because so many things happened today. Just then, from afar without Aoi knowing, a figure hides to take a good look at Aoi. It was another idol, with light pink coloured hair with long hair reaching her waist with two ponytails at the sides of her hair and she had scarlet coloured eyes. She smirked, which showed that she had fangs. "Fufufu... what a lowly rival... Aoi the Human... We'll see who will be the true queen of PriPara..." She snickered and turned around as her dress flew as the wind blew.

 **~PriPara~**

 **Notes: So basically that's it. Yup. New rival... Who is it?~**

 **Oh yeah, and based on your observation, this fic has a different timeline with the anime, and ITS ME STORY SO ME WAY OF WRITING IT! Oh and it will really work if you listen to the song while reading the lyrics. Yeah.**


End file.
